


Equestria at War Declassified: SOS Case File No. 596735

by hyenafur



Category: Hearts of Iron (Video Game), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Equestria at War, Gen, HOI4 Mod, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: After the formation of the River Federation, the Office of Harmonic Services began integrating the Diamond Mountain Strategic Operations Service. During a review of Case Files, one was discovered to have information that could change a narrative created by King Rover Diamondshield fashioned.





	1. OHS Internal Memorandum 429506

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, HOI4 has an interesting, super in depth mod known as Equestria at War. Honestly, while HOI4 is addicting, so is this mod. I was inspired to write a story based around the mod.  
> The story itself is a collection of internal memorandums, case files, and newspaper articles based on some events that take place within the game itself with additional EAW head canon from me.  
> Because of how the mod takes place, the dates listed aren't 100% canon to the mod as the AI may kick off events earlier than a player, but I've done my best to make things proceed logically.

5 FEBRUARY 1021

  
HONORABLE ARCLIGHT  
DIRECTOR  
OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES  
HEADQUARTERS

SUBJECT: SOS CASE FILE NO. 596735

During the integration of the SOS into the OHS, OHS Agents came into possession of Case File No. 596735. The case file concerns the interrogation of *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* on 5 April 1010. Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was assigned to *REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* of the Bronzehügelsche Bundeswehr. Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was arrested by the SOS in Kaz-ar-Bark on 4 April 1010 along with *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. While the whereabouts and fate of *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* are well know, the fate of Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* has not been determined, however, it can be inferred that Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was executed under the direct order of King Rover Diamondshield.

The case file has been attached as Appendix A.

DEAD DROP  
FIELD AGENT  
OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES


	2. OHS Internal Memorandum 429506 Appendix A

APPENDIX A

SOS CASE FILE NO. 596735

SUSPECT  
NAME: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*  
SPECIES: DIAMOND DOG  
SEX: MALE

ARRESTED ON SUSPICION OF ESPIONAGE, ATTEMPTED THEAT OF A SLAVE, AND HARBORING ABOLITIONIST INTENT

DATE OF ARREST: 4 APRIL 1010

CIRCUMSTANCES OF ARREST: SUSPECT FOUND IN KNOWN ABOLITIONIST SAFEHOUSE WITH ONE OTHER POSSIBLE ACCOMPLICE OR STOLEN SLAVE. SUSPECT DID NOT RESIST ARREST. SUSPECT INTERROGATED BY MILITARY POLICE AT THE SCENE, DURING WHICH, A BRONZEHUGELSCHE BUNDESWEHR SOLDBUCH DISCOVERED ON SUSPECT’S PERSON. SUSPECT AND POSSIBLE ACCOMPLICE HANDED OVER TO SOS FOR FORMAL INTERROGATION.

CHARGERS: *REDACTED*

SENTENCE: *REDACTED*

CASE OFFICIALLY CLOSED 30 APRIL 1010


	3. OHS Internal Memorandum 429506 Appendix A (Continued)

RECORD OF INTERROGATION

INTERROGATING OFFICER: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*  
SUBJECT: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*

THE FOLLOWING IS TRANSCRIBED FROM A RECORDED INTERVIEW CONDUCTED 5 APRIL 1010.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Good Afternoon. I am *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. I’m sorry for how my colleagues in the Military Police treated you, but it looks like you’re healing well after our medic took a loot at you. I do have some questions for you, *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I already told you everything.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Yes, but you haven’t told me everything. So. Let’s start with your name.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: You have my name in front of you.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: I have the name you gave the arresting agent, but how do I know it’s your real name?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Fine! My name is *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. It should match that piece of paper and the Soldbuch you removed from my uniform.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And so it does. Now, tell me, Mr. *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*, what was an Oberjäger of the Bronzehügelsche Bundeswehr doing in the Diamond Mountains? Freeing slaves? Or were you here to steal blueprints? Or assassinate the King?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I was escorting someone.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: You mean trying to smuggle out that slave boy we found you with.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: He isn’t a slave, and I wasn’t smuggling him out. I was smuggling him in.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And why should I believe that? You Bronzehügelsche have been stealing slaves for 300 years.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Because that boy is *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. I was ordered to bring him to King Diamondshield.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Why should I believe you?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Because my orders came from Count Ignatius Bronzetail.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And I should just take your word that he ordered you to escort * REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* all the way from Bronzekreuz to Diamond Mountain?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Yes.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: I am not that naive to believe a spy.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I’m not a damned spy. My zug (platoon) was given direct orders by Count Bronzetail to take him to King Diamondshield or die in the attempt.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And where’s the rest of your platoon?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Dead. I’m the only one left.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Convenient.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Convenient? Convenient! There’s nothing convenient about this. My country is gone! My zug (platoon) was destroyed! And after nearly a month of walking, I’m arrested before I can complete my orders!

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Did I step on your paw?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: You’re damn right you did! And you haven’t even told me if *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* is safe! Knowing you, you’ve probably already thrown him down into some dark hole, chained to someone half dead and told that if he doesn’t meet some fucking quota, he’ll be taken out and shot!

INTERROGATING OFFICER: I can tell you that *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* is safe. He’s in a cell waiting to be interrogated.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: If I find out you hurt him, I will…

INTERROGATING OFFICER: You’ll what? You’re in no position to be making threats, *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. I can stop the interview and have you shot. And no one would question me.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: What do you want to know.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Name. Rank. Service Number. Date of Birth. Unit. And what you’re doing here. I want the full story.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. Oberjäger. 77-8453. 14 August 979. *REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And? How did you get here? I want the circumstances.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: The war started on New Years Day. War. It wasn’t a war. It was a massacre. The Reichsarmee blew through our front lines as if we weren’t even there. We fell back and fell back again, fighting a war in reverse until we were finally able to dig in when Duchess Eagleclaw and Grand Duke Gerlach’s forces were finally able to reinforce us. But that didn’t matter. The Empire knew that if they were able to spread the Strawberry and Feathisian Bundeswehr thin, they could punch through their lines. And that’s what they did. By March, the Reichsarmee was outside Bronzekreuz, and the Count knew the war was over. My division had been 10,000 strong at the start of the war, but by then… there were less than a thousand of us left. We were all waiting for the final order from the High Command; no surrender and no quarter. That was when Hauptmann *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* called my zug (platoon) into the command tent. He handed Leutnant *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* a set of orders before calling *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* to come out dressed like a peasant.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Is that why he looked like a slave?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: No. That happened later.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: After you infiltrated Kaz-ar-Bark?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Before that. We had to make our way through the Firtree Villages and didn’t have a change of clothes or a chance to bathe or get more than a few hours rest.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: I see. Continue.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: We were told that the orders came directly from the Count. Our zug (platoon) was to take *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* to Diamond Mountain.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Why?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: We never received a full explanation. The Count probably thought that *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* would be better off in the hands of King Diamondshield than Eros. I don’t disagree. Eros would probably take his head. He took the Count’s.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And what’s to stop King Diamond shield from taking *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*’s head?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Gold? Diamonds? Claims over Bronzehügelsche? Uniting Diamond Mountain with Bronzehügelsche by marrying *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* to *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*?

INTERROGATING OFFICER: I see. Continue.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Well, as I said, *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* came out dressed up like a peasant, and Leutenant *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* gave the order to move out. If we’d had more time, we probably could have changed out of our uniforms, but there wasn’t time. We knew we couldn’t sneak through the Imperial lines, so the only thing we could do was to head for the border with Firtree. But this was a secret mission. No radios. No air support. Not that we had any left to spare. No fire support. We made fairly good time, though we had to carry *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* a few times. When we made it to Kaza-Frelsi, Leutenant *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* ordered us to find some civilian clothes and get some rest before we moved on. 

We stayed there for about a day before we started the march to the border again, but we didn’t know that the Reichsarmee was close behind us. They’d punched through our lines at Schwanzhausen and were pouring into Highhill. We were about two kilometers from the Firtree border when we ran into a detachment of Imperial Guards. That’s when the firefight began. We had the element of surprise, but it was a running fight. 

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was the first to go down, shot in the back. Leutenant *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* told us to keep going and leave him, but a *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* and *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* turned back to get him, only to get cut down. 

When we finally made it to the treeline, Leutnant *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* shoved *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* against me and told me to complete our orders. He and the rest of the zug (platoon) would hold them off as long as they could. The Imps might shoot at the border, but they wouldn’t dare cross. Eros didn’t want to get the River Coalition involved in his reconquest of the Empire. So we ran into the woods as fast as we could, we were probably two or three kilometers into the Firtree Villages when we heard the artillery strike.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: And what happened after that?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: We walked all day, slept at night. Ate rations until they were completely gone. Followed the river until we reached Coldmouth where we stole a boat to get to Kaza-ar-Bark then followed the road to the city. We tried to keep a low profile the entire time, but apparently not low enough. We had found a nice spot in the slums to take refuge in; an old abandoned building.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Yes. The warehouse you were arrested in had been previously used by escaping slaves as a safehaven.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: That would explain why you found us so quickly. Assuming you had it under surveillance.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: Of course.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Then that’s how I got here.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: So it would seem. However, we’re going to have to verify your story with *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* or whatever his real name is.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: It’s him. The Empire is going to be looking for him. I’m sure you have someone over in Griffenheim that can get a reward poster sent to you, or have someone that can find a newspaper with his face on the front page.

INTERROGATING OFFICER: We’ll see. Interview concluded.


	4. OHS Internal Memorandum 429513

6 FEBRUARY 1021

  
DEAD DROP  
FIELD AGENT  
OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES

SUBJECT: RE: SOS CASE FILE NO. 596735

The contents of SOS Case File No. 596735 are to be considered politically sensitive as they relate to the Royal Families of Diamond Mountain and Bronzehügelsche, both of whom have expressed interest in learning what has happened to Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*.

In accordance with OHS Protocol and the interest of continued cooperation between the River Federation and the Bronzehügelsche Republic, two additional agents have been dispatched with orders to fully investigate SOS Case File No. 596735.

HONORABLE ARCLIGHT  
DIRECTOR  
OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES


	5. OHS Internal Memorandum 429513 Appendix A

APPENDIX A

RECORD OF INTERROGATION

INTERROGATING OFFICER: FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT AND FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG  
SUBJECT: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*

THE FOLLOWING IS TRANSCRIBED FROM A RECORDED INTERVIEW CONDUCTED 11 FEBRUARY 1021

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: Thank you for meeting with us, *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. I’m Agent Silver Light and this is my partner, Agent False Flag. We have a few questions for you about SOS Case File No. 596735.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I know. I figured that file would come up again. Funny how the past seems to come back even after you retire.

FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG: It usually does.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: What can you tell us about that case file?

FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG: Anything you remember would be helpful in our investigation.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: You know, most case files just blend in with one another. Most of SOS’s operations were Anti-Partisan or Anti-Abolitionist. Communists, Harmonists, slaves, Abolitionists, saboteurs. Everyone of them touting their ideology right up until someone pointed a gun to their head. And then they’d start crying, begging for their lives and giving out names.

But I remember that case. He didn’t cry. He didn’t beg. He didn’t spout ideology. He just kept going on and on about completing his mission and the safety of the boy in his custody. Even after I turned off the recording.

FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG: But what happened to Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* after your interview?

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: And why are the Charges and Sentence redacted in the file?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: We interrogated the boy, of course.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: Actual interrogation or did you…

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I’m not a monster. After a few years of interrogating people, you learn that it’s much easier to get them to talk when you give them food, water, cigarettes, or alcohol than to start breaking fingers.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: But the SOS had an infamous reputation.

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: I never said we didn’t. Some of my colleagues were… less civilized. But I insisted on interrogating the boy. He was quite forthcoming with information. By the time I turned off the recording, I think he told me his entire life story up to that point. And of course, when you had someone of his status in your custody, the politicians take interest.

FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG: So they were released?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was released into the custody of Director Var-Woolth, and we all know what happened after that. Honestly, it read more like a pup’s fairy tale than anything.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: And Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Political Theater. We couldn’t decide if we should execute him, release him, or keep him as a prisoner of war. Not that it mattered. My understanding is that Director Var-Woolth and King Diamondshield kept going back and forth on the subject.

If we shot him for Espionage, and we had just enough circumstantial evidence for it, it would upset *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. If we released him, we’d need the extra funding to put him under surveillance. But if we kept him as a prisoner of war, we could use him and *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* as bargaining chips in case the Archon decided to attack.

So we kept him in his cell.

FIELD AGENT FALSE FLAG: But why are the Charges and Sentence redacted?

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: Because it wouldn’t fit the story King Diamondshield wanted. I know you’ve both heard it; young count whisked away from his castle in the midst of a war by his father’s loyal Ironpaws. All of them nobly sacrificing themselves to get him to the border. I have to say, Director Var-Woolth certainly put together a fascinating story, even if it isn’t 100% true. Not that it never crossed his mind to make it true.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: You didn’t...

*NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*: No, at least, I don’t believe so. All I know is that he wasn’t in his cell, and the Director himself had closed the file. You’d have to ask him.

FIELD AGENT SILVER LIGHT: Thank you for answering our questions.


	6. UPDATE OHS INVESTIGATION FILE NO. 953611

22 FEBRUARY 1021

HONORABLE ARCLIGHT

DIRECTOR

OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES

  
  


SUBJECT: UPDATE OHS INVESTIGATION FILE NO. 953611

While the interview with Former SOS Agent *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* revealed several details, it did not answer the underlying question of what happened to Former Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE*. 

The possibility that Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* was executed on charges of espionage cannot be ruled out. A review of SOS internment records do not show Oberjäger *NAME REDACTED FOR PUBLIC RELEASE* being released from custody. However, there is a record of a Waren Bronzeshield being released the same day, but there is no record of him ever being interred.

Field Agent Silver Light and Field Agent False Flag were able to arrange an interview with Former SOS Director Fido of Var-Woolth on 20 February 1021. A copy of the interview has been attached as Appendix A.

  
  
  
  
  
  


SILVER LIGHT

FIELD AGENT

OFFICE OF HARMONIC SERVICES


End file.
